New Girl in Town Ridden with secrets
by TaBiH2O
Summary: When a new girl turns up totally unaware of the secrets life holds and she meets three mysterious girls. Soon another mermaid turns up, and an old enemy of the new girl
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tabi's POV

WALKING AROUND TOWN

I was new here, I had just finished year 12 and I still wasn't so sure what I wanted to do with my life. My mum moved her and dragged me down with her, she said if I still didn't like it at the end of the year I could move away, my mum is a photographer and loves to take photos of everything, I'd complain but she is a photographer, she loved photos of under water stuff and she moved her for the marine parks wild life, she puts lots of her photos in articles and stuff. My mum is really pretty and I must of inherited it, my big brown eyes, my body shape, my long curly hair, but for some reason I never believe the look works for me. I love to sea so I would prefer to look like a surfer chick instead of a model. I take a walk around and run into a place called Rikki's, it's a cafe that I decide to eat in. I walk in and everyone stares at me, I sigh and feel eyes follow me to my seat. I sit in the booth and read the menu,

"Hi, welcome to Rikki's cafe, how may I help you?" Asks a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a bun leaving whispy bits out, she looks gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Tabi, can I just have a mango smoothie" I ask, as I speak I can feel a secret coming off her... I have always been good at telling when secrets and being kept and this one is big, it seemed to be shouting Mako Island. Huh? I thought, what's that?

"Sure" she said uncomtfably as I studied her, she shuffled away and place my order, she gave it to a good looking boy and then kissed him. Better not try for him, I thought

"Here's your smoothie" the boy says as he walks over here with my smoothie

"Hey, umm, I'm Tabi nice to meet you"

"I'm Zane, you look like a sport chick" Zane says

"That's nice most people think I'm a model! I hate it!" I reply

"I know what you mean same with my girl friend" he turned to look at her serving others. He seemed to have a secret too, but more like he was hiding someone else's

"So, what sort of sports am I?" I ask with a grin

"Do you like motorbikes?"

"YES" I loves to ride my motorbike! I would ride it around my old town, I road it everywhere!

"We should hang out one time, and ride bikes"

"Sure, that sound heaps fun, anyway, I'm going down to the pier see if I could borrow at boat" I say picking my drink up

"Would you like to borrow my boat?" He offers

"That's sweet but, is alright"

"Bye" he says as I leave and I turn around and give him a wave

PIER

"Hi, umm do you know where I can borrow a boat for an hour or two?" I ask a man tying his boat up to he pier.

"You bumped into the right man, you can take that boat down the end, for two hours it would be around... $25" he said

"That's fine" I said exchanging $25 for the keys. He nods his head and wishes me best luck.

I jump into the boat and get it started. I ride the boat into the middle of the ocean and fall in love with its peace and mystery, then something rocketed past me that caused the boat to rock, then two more came causing the boat to flip, the boat sunk down with me under it, I quickly tried to get out and I did but I barely had enough oxygen in my body to get to the top, when I did I laid on the ocean like a floating star fish. Then I saw an island, my best chance was to swim to it. It took me a while but I got there and when I did I was so tired, I wandered deeper into the island so I could make a fire to signal people that I was here, I could've got any sticks on the island sure but something was drawing me further in so I let it take me. Soon I reached some rocks and this is where I was meant to be, I wasn't sure why so I looked around, it was getting dark and I was getting scared, I should've wandered so far into the island! I walked around the rocks screaming for help when I fell into an opening! I screamed the hole way down, but I reached the bottom and I was in a cave, the cave was warm, and it felt nice so I wandered around a bit and found an opening. The opening lead to a pool inside it, soon I realised I was in a volcano! The volcano was a rocky brown but had a wall where rock had been removed and blue, beautiful rock was there, there was one little diamond piece that was there, i decided to keep it i put in my jeans pocket, maybe i could make a necklace out of it, it did have a small hole in it. The volcanos pool was majestic so I couldn't help myself, so I took my shoes off and got into the pool, it was pitch black outside but if I was going to get out, it was now. When I got into the pool, it started to bubble, I looked up and saw the moon overhead, the moon was causing this! But how? I was so memorised by this and I continued to look up at the moon until it past, when it past the bubbles died out and I saw under the cave into a reef, because it was night I was getting scared so I quickly swam back to shore and lit a fire, hopefully someone would see it. I curled up next to the fire and fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rikki's POV

The girl I saw at the cafe was missing? Signed went up around town and a sunk boat was found near mako? That could've been lucky, she was all over the news, the boat man had been the last person to talk to her, she had borrowed a boat and didn't come back. I was at the cafe watching the news and suddenly a breaking news report came on

"A girl, by the name if Tabi Chadori went missing last night and was found today on Mako island curled up by a fire, she has returned safely to her mother and the kind boat man, Steven Wist has agreed to letting the fine of the missing boat go"

"She's back! Thank god" sighed Zane

"What's so special?" I ask

"I met her yesterday and she was really nice, I was worried, and trust me, I would be worried if it was you as well even with your special powers" he whispers in my ear, he kisses my forehead and gets back to work.

I start to worry a bit, last night was a full moon and I think it was my fault along with Cleo and Bella'a fault she ended up there. I text Cleo, Bella and Will to talk with them.

Bella'a POV

WILLS BOAT SHED

"I just got a text from Rikki, she wants to met at the Cafe" I tell Will

"Yeah I got it too, do you think it's about the girl on Mako Island last night?" Will asks me. He gives me one of those looks where I want to kiss him but I hold back the will of wanting to run my hands through his blonde surfer dudes hair.

"Yeah, maybe I mean last night was a full moon" I say, I look into Will's blue eyes and start to get worried, what if she can't keep our secret. I start to panic, Will must've realised because he grabbed me and hugged me tight and kissed my forehead, calm down, you don't know anything yet.

Cleo's POV

THE BEACH

"Hmm, Rikki wants to meet up" I say to myself, I look up towards the cafe, I grab my stuff and shove it in my bag and walk up to the cafe

CAFE

"Hey Rikki, what's up?" I ask

"I'll tell you in a second, just wait for the others" Rikki said, obviously in a rush. 5 minutes later Bella and Will walked in, "good" she sighed grabbed me and Zane and pulled us out the door followed by Bella and Will. She took us to the side of the cafe and began explaining.

"Okay, there was a girl on Mako yesterday, did you hear about her?" Rikki asked

"Yeah" Bella said, "get to the point"

"Well I think it was our fault she was there, remember we swam under a boat that's now on the bottom of the ocean" Rikki said

I gasped, "we should make sure she's okay, say sorry!"

"Umm... Cleo she doesn't know we are mermaids..." Bella said

"Right..." I said, "should we still check on her?"

"Yeah" Rikki said, "because she might be a mermaid"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANYTHING INTERESTING TO HAPPEN!**


End file.
